My Matt
by fake-lis
Summary: Mello pushes Matt away, but can he get him back? A little fluffy, and rated T for theme.


Alright, well this will be written from both Matt and Mello's point of view, so after the breaks the story will switch between them! We'll start off with Matt, yea? Oh, and I'm not really going to stick to the DeathNote plot, so just go with the flow!

* * *

Mello was in another bad mood. It seemed that he was always some mix of sadistic and grouchy to everyone else, but his red haired tech knew better. There were times when Mello stopped to relax that a whole new side of him came out, though his constant motion and activity made it hard to imagine.

He didn't even sleep much, but with that much sugar running through his veins who could blame him? Besides, Matt stayed up most of the time fiddling with his electronics. He understood Mello better than anyone because he had been with him for so long, sense they were both kids at Whammy's House. Mello was always hostile towards everyone, but as roommates, they had gotten along pretty well.

Now though, Mello was not the calm, almost peaceful person that Matt loved to watch. He was a bundle of taunt nerves, pacing in the living room of their flat while Matt watched the monitors. It was more convenient to live together so that he could be nearby if anything needed to be done, which was quite often.

"Mello? Calm down, I'm sure that he hasn't left." They were currently watching a house where Mello suspected that Near was hiding, but no one had come out after 3 days. Either they had the wrong house, which was unlikely, or Near might have escaped surveillance and left. Matt had been watching without sleep though, so he was sure that Near was inside.

Mello whirled around, pinning Matt's shoulders to the couch where he was sitting. "Calm down?! How can I calm down?! I need to know if he's there or not!" Mello's hands were starting to hurt him, but he didn't say so.

"Mello, I'm sure that he is, just chill." Right away Matt knew he had made a mistake. Mello's eyes got big, but he stood back up and turned like he was walking away. When Mello got calm like this it only meant a larger storm was coming.

"You're probably right, he's inside of course. That or…" At his pause, Matt cringed, knowing it was about to start.

"That or YOU missed him!!" With these words, he turned and punched Matt square in the jaw. He was pushed back into the arm of the couch, clutching his face. Mello might have looked thin, but he was surprisingly strong.

Matt was often silent and would wait out the storm, but this had happened one time to many. Now he could feel his blood boiling as he looked at Mello raging. "Well maybe YOU are just wrong about the place! Maybe you just aren't as smart as you think you are!" He knew ha had hit a nerve by the incredulous look on Mello's face. Taking advantage of the temporary lull in the storm, Matt grabbed his vest and ran for the door.

* * *

Mello didn't even move from where he was standing as the redhead slammed the door. After a few moments, he fell into the chair behind him, wondering what had just happened. Matt had never stood up to him before. More than that, he had never left. All of his anger had disappeared, and now he was starting to panic. He wasn't sure of much right then, but he knew that he needed Matt.

Where would he even go? Now he was worrying about where Matt might be. What if he went running to Near? Now he was pacing again without even realizing it. Finally the stress was too much and he ran to grab his jacket and followed Matt outside. Outside of the building he asked the door man which way a redhead had run and started running in that direction. He was sure that he would find Matt soon; there was no way he could have gotten far.

* * *

Matt had finally stopped running but he continued to walk aimlessly deeper into the city. Through his tears he didn't notice his increasingly dismal surroundings. This was one section of the city he didn't need to be in, but all he could think of was how Mello had hit him. It wasn't until he saw three blurry shapes in front of him that he stopped to wipe away his tears. When he saw the lean bodies of the men in front of him, he immediately thought of a pack of junkyard dogs. They had the same evil gleam in their eyes.

"Aww, is the wittle kiddy lost? Looking for your mama?" The obvious leader spoke from between his two counterparts while his lackeys laughed. The center man advanced, causing Matt to step back. He wiped his eyes and noticed where he had wondered for the first time.

"No, I'm fine." He decided he didn't want to talk to them, so he turned to go back the way he had come. He had another surprise though as there were three more men behind him. The six had him surrounded on the sidewalk, and were closing in. Once again, it was the leader who spoke first.

"I don't think you are. Why don't we show him what we do to babies." The other agreed and started to get closer, herding him into the ally behind him. Matt was to frightened to speak up against them and could only back away towards the dead end.

When his back hit the brick wall, the leader grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall. "What's with those funky goggles kid? Can't see your scared little eyes through them." With that he ripped the goggles off, pulling out some hair in the process, and threw them to the side. Matt hissed in pain but remained silent for fear or bringing on a more severe punishment. He had learned that if he was quiet, often Mello would calm down.

This didn't seem to be the case though with the thugs before him. "Why don't we teach this quiet kid a lesson, hu?" With that he grabbed Matt's hands and held them above his head. Then he did the last thing Matt expected. The gangster kissed him roughly, shoving his tongue inside Matt's mouth. His green eyes went wide with shock and he did the first thing that came to mind. He bit down, cringing at the taste of blood.

"Why you!" He reeled back and punched him in the face, the same spot Mello had hit earlier. Now Matt was terrified because he knew what was in store for him. Tacking a deep breath he yelled the only thing that he could think of.

"MELL!" The leader cut him off abruptly with his own mouth, halting any further yelling. He had never called Mello by that nickname even though he used it in his mind. He could only prey Mello would come.

* * *

Mello continued running, wondering why he hadn't found Matt yet. Maybe he had doubled back? He decided to continue a little longer as it was a bad neighborhood and there was no telling what Matt could have gotten into.

He was about to turn back when he heard Matt's yell from an ally just ahead. "MELL!" That was something Matt had never called him, which could only mean that whatever was wrong was serious. He took off, stopping in front of the ally entrance.

What he saw made his blood boil more than it ever had before. Matt's eyes were shut tightly with tears streaming down his cheeks. He wouldn't let it go on for any longer.

"Hey punks, I'd let the kid go if I were you." He pulled his silver gun out of the inside of his jacket and held it loosely by his side.

The obvious leader turned, dropping Matt onto the ground.

"What did you say p-" He stopped abruptly when he saw Mello.

Matt heard Mello's voice and wondered if he was hallucinating. He winced and wiped his eyes when he was dropped, landing heavily. When he looked up, he saw why his attacker had stopped talking.

Without even pointing the gun, Mello was more intimidating that the entire group combined. The look in his eyes said he was the top dog and dared the gang before him to disobey his order. The leader couldn't be outdone in front of his crew though, and decided to push Mello.

"What are you going to do about it, hu?" All Matt could think was, 'famous last words.'

With that, Mello raised his arm and shot, hitting the man directly in-between his eyes. He was dead before any of his lackeys could move.

"Now, who else wants to say something?" Voice even, it was impossible to tell that Mello had just killed someone. The gun was once again hanging by his side, but now everyone knew he would use it. Looking at each other, the gang ran for the dead end wall and scaled it any way possible. Within a few minutes, only Matt was left in the ally.

Mello put the gun away and slowly walked to where Matt was sitting, gripping his goggles that he had picked back up. His head was hung, and he wouldn't look up, almost like he was ashamed. "Matt." His tone said what he wanted, and Matt obediently looked up at him. Calm as ever, Mello extended his hand and pulled him up.

Side by side, they walked home in silence, Mello patiently waiting for Matt to recover from the shock. When they walked in the door to their apartment, Matt paused by the door. Mello turned from the living room and looked at him questioningly, head cocked to the side.

Before he realized what was going on, Matt rushed to him, hugging him around the waist and burying his face in Mello's chest. "Mell…" The blond was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around Matt, resting his chin on the red hair. Matt broke down, crying tears he had been holding back.

Mello backed up and sat on the couch, Matt still clinging to him. He lay down, Matt curling up next to him, and let him cry until he fell asleep. Looking down, Mello watched Matt's breathing even out and his expression become peaceful as the days stress melted away. Lifting his chin, Mello placed a kiss on Matt's forehead. He knew he couldn't go without Matt, and he would never let him get away again.


End file.
